YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: The legendary hero of Domino faces not only male villains, but now female ones. It truly is the battle of the sexes! Mind the innuendo please. Sequel to YuGiOh in Batman: The Aftermath.
1. Birth of a Seductress

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_Cast: Seto Kaiba---Batman/Bruce Wayne_

_Arthur Pennyworth---Alfred Pennworth_

_Téa Gardner---Rachel Dawes/Unknown alias_

_Yugi Mutou---Lieutenant Jim Gordon_

_Roland---Lucius Fox_

_Mai Valentine---Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley_

_Vivian Wong---Lady Shiva/Flirtatious martial arts rival_

_Ishizu Ishtar---Silver St. Cloud/date (again)_

_Marik Ishtar---Victor Zsasz/Serial killer (yes he and Ishizu are related in this)_

_Jean-Claude Magnum---Mai's manager/creator of "Ivy"_

_Maximillion Pegasus---Ra's Al Ghul (He survived!)_

_Dartz---Atlantean King/Partners with Ra's Al Ghul in the end of this_

_Raphael---Bane (next villain in the fourth fanfic after this)_

**If I forget anyone else, then I'll try to improvise.**

**-In that case all others are themselves**

_**Domino Square: December 21, 2004--Enter Mai Valentine**_

_The familiar beautiful blonde woman was walking on her way to her modeling job, until she found out that she lost interest in it since the Narrows was in chaos some months ago. Somehow she was in the Narrows, wandering to see what it's like in there, but it was that fateful night. For some reason, when she came into contact with the toxin, she was unaffected by it's influence. Since then, all of her doctors couldn't find anything abnormal with her DNA. Even the Government heard about her "ability" and tried to capture her for experiments. _

Damn chemicals...somehow I wasn't affected, so now everyone thinks I'm a freak.

_Despite what many others will believe, she did know alot about plants, in fact, she was even a scientist once. Thinking about what she had done, she decides to take a job as a scientist._

_**Domino Labs: Some hours later**_

_As she enters the building, several men are amazed by her appearance. She curtly ignores them and reaches the manager's office. As she knocks on the door._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Come in.

_She opens the door to find the manager, who's name is Jean Claude Magnum. He was a former actor, but since acting studios were down since Gozaburo Falcone's fall (Magnum was a corrupt actor who secretly gives Falcone blackmail of some other actors), he was forced to step down here._

Hey, I know you, you're that model babe, Mai Valentine.

So, what's it to you? I'm here to apply for a job.

Ah, so modeling went down since Falcone's fall? Shit! Nevermind about that.

Wha? Look I'm here for a job at Domino Labs. Is there any space?

Well, let's see here...

_The perverted manager starts checking her out._

As a matter of fact, we do have some room for one more, it's advanced botany experiments though. Think you're up for it?

Quite so, I do know alot about plants.

That's great to hear, you're job starts now. Follow me.

_He hands her a lab coat and some other things._

_The next 2 days, Mai surprisingly does dozens of experiments per day of her job at the labs. Everyone at the labs are shocked to hear that a "blonde woman" managed to do so much in a single day. Magnum seems surprised at his new employee._

_**Domino Labs: December 23, 2004---Night**_

_As almost everyone leaving for the holidays coming up, Mai usually works late in her labs. Until suddenly she notices Magnum's in the labs, desiring her._

Why are you still here, Mai?

Because, Magnum, I like plants.

How about me?

No, not at all.

_Disappointed at this, he intends to go further with her._

That's to bad to hear, then.

_He slowly paces behind her and while she's doing her experiments, he's starting to grope her breasts._

Ooooh...those are nice.

_She immediately slaps him hard._

Feisty, eh? Well, then I'll just have to try harder!

_He chases her across the labs, and they end up knocking down the lab equipment. Shocked at what her boss had done to her work, she gets pissed._

How dare you! I just wanted to finish my work, but you perverted man just want to SLEEP WITH ME?

So? Not many hot girls like you come down here normally.

Arrgghhh!

_She charges towards him like a bull, but he evades it, and pushes her into her experiments._

Crap! Better leave the scene!

_Mai falls beneath the broken glass and her destroyed equipment. Somehow she doesn't get any cuts, but manages to gain toxins and pheromones inside her body._

_Waking up from her short-lived slumber, she arises only to see her body and mind changed. She's still a blonde, though. Immediately, she controls plants nearby her work, only to be shocked alittle. _

_Embracing her new powers, she controls more and more plants around her, and thinks of a name for herself._

With my new powers, I shall control plants and punish those who are corrupt like Magnum. I shall call myself, Ivy...Poison Ivy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. You have 1 hour to live!

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_**Domino City: December 23, 2004---1 hour later**_

_After taking out some group of thugs who were the remnants of Gozaburo Falcone, Batman decides to interrogate them for their actions that night._

WHY WERE YOU ROBBING THE ILLEGAL CRATES OF FALCONE?

Falcone's down...so we're trying to get to the top now...

Stupid reason...

_He quickly knocks him out, and finds one of the thugs are running away. He immediately chases after him, but finds him in a state of shock. The thug walks awkwardly towards Batman. He nears cautiously to make sure it isn't a trick. But is surprised that some plant is growing inside the man's mouth._

What the?

_The man falls down and dies. Looking around for the source of his death, Batman sees a woman nearby a rooftop, wearing leaves for clothing. She disappears quickly before Batman could find out who she was._

Damn...this man died...unnecessarily though. Better get a sample of this stuff to see what exactly it is.

_He takes the sample and leaves._

_The woman nearby, is Mai Valentine, now Poison Ivy. She had used the plants to make her a special costume for her. She had also took advantage of her poisonous kiss and plant toxins._

Hmmm...this Batman could prove to be my lover...

_**Batcave: Later that night**_

_The "car" enters through the waterfall of the cavern. The legend jumps out quickly._

Have a good evening, sir?

Not really, Arthur, one of the thugs died...unnecessarily.

How so?

I'm not so sure, Arthur. Have the computer analyze this sample I took. It seems plant-like.

Right away, Master Seto. Just as a reminder, you do have to attend that "fancy" party, tomorrow on Christmas Eve, sir.

Oh right, I almost forgot. I'll ask Téa to come with me tomorrow then.

She has work as a District Attorney, since we've lost Mr. Devlin.

Right...

But she can visit you on the 25th, sir.

Looks like I'll have to go to the party alone this time.

_**Party Building: December 24, 2004---At Domino Central**_

_Dozens of famous, rich celebrities and such are all around inside the large fancy building. However, a certain botanist and CEO of Kaiba Corporation are about to cross paths. After avoiding the champagne, Seto Kaiba bumps into Mai Valentine, his former date (remember in Begins?). _

Mai, what are you doing here?

I never miss a good party, Seto. As you can see, I can speak some Japanese. (despite this taking place in Japan, I put english names and such only)

Oh I see. Well enjoy the party, then.

_He walks off._

Oh, I will...

_Soon after their "meeting", the host of the party, Jean-Claude Magnum, appears on stage, giving a speech. During that speech, several people start sprouting mushrooms inside their mouths. Almost everyone besides Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, and very few others. Even Lieutenant Mutou is infected there (he was there as security)._

_Some of the guests yell._

What the hell is going on!

Magnum, what have you put in the champagne!

I DON'T KNOW!

_He looks around and sees Mai._

You!

_But suddenly, she transforms her dress into the leafy costume she had worn the night before._

How's this possible, Mai. You're supposed to be dead...I mean IN AMERICA!

I had a change of heart, Magnum.

_Immediately some of the plants in the room take the form of mutated green men. They all start wrecking havoc in the building. Seto Kaiba, who brought his "other" suit, tries to disappear from the chaos. Unfortunately, one of Ivy's "men" spot him._

There he is!

_They grab him just before he could change._

_**Central Stage: Minutes later**_

_Magnum and Mai both have their "reunion"._

But you're supposed to be dead, Mai. What happened?

I'm immune to all toxins, now. All of those experiments that you pushed me into had transformed me to be like this. Now I can control plants, and use my pheromones to attract and charm men and women.

How's that possible, it was just experiments, Mai!

I'm not Mai Valentine anymore, Magnum. It's Poison Ivy now.

_Suddenly some of Ivy's thugs appears, holding Seto Kaiba down._

Trying to escape to tell the police, Seto?

Well, here's what will happen if you do!

_She takes out a handful of dust and blows it towards Magnum. He chokes and breathes out mushrooms in his nose and mouth. He dies soon after that._

Don't try to be a hero, cutie.

_Several other people gasp for breath...struggling to talk._

What's...the cure...Ivy?

There is a cure, but there's a cost. You see I want to continue my experiments on plants, but I need money, so I'm offering the cure for 100 Billion Dollars in American money!

_She then sees Seto struggling to get free._

I guess you'll have to be another one of my examples...

_She closes in on him and gives him a special dose of her toxins through a long "passionate" kiss. Even though it's poisonous, Seto "liked" it._

_She then gives the rest of the guests the antidote, except for Seto Kaiba._

But what about me?

I want your money, Seto. Since you're the richest in this building, I'll just take yours.

You have 1 hour to live, Seto Kaiba! Just one hour!

_She leaves along with her henchmen._

I have to contact Roland...or I'll die before Christmas!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The cure

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_**Party Building: December 24, 2004---At Domino Central**_

_Previously, our hero, Seto Kaiba, has now been poisoned and has less than an hour to live! To make matters worse, it's Christmas Eve! Yes, the day before Christmas! Can he survive to save his city?_

Roland?

Yes son.

I've been poisoned...

I know. But I can't make an antidote within an hour. You're just gonna have to call our nighttime "friend" to do his job.

Thought as much.

_He runs out of the building, desperately to save his life. He goes into his Lamborghini Murciélago, and quickly drives to the Kaiba Penthouse._

_**Kaiba Penthouse: Minutes later**_

_Kaiba quickly rushes towards the main entrance, opened by Arthur, his faithful butler._

Arthur!

Sir, I've finished analyzing the plant, and found that it was created by someone named Mai Valentine, the same one you "dated" some months ago.

I know, Arthur, but I've found out that I'm going to die with an hour!

How, she poisoned you, sir?

YES! I need to get to the cave now!

_They both run to the study, to where the cave's entrance/exit is located. Seto manages to press the 3 piano keys quickly to descend into the cave below._

_**Batcave: Moments later**_

Arthur, I have less than 40 minutes to live! I need you to track the whereabouts of Poison Ivy aka Mai Valentine.

Yes sir.

_He quickly puts on his dark body armor and jumps inside the Batmobile._

I have to remember, the will is everything...especially for tonight.

_**Domino City: Minutes later**_

_The black tank-like vehicle speeds along the roads inside the vast, dark city. There is snow everywhere on the streets, since it's almost Christmas._

Sir, I've contacted Roland, and he says that he remembers seeing Ivy and her men go inside Domino Central Park. Obviously, they like the green there, covered with white snow.

Good job, Arthur. I'll be there within a minute.

_Quickly, he drives along the sides of the park's exterior. Once the cockpit doors open up, the poisoned Dark Knight, is shocked to see the park covered with vines and such. It seems like it covers the park like a roof._

Arthur, contact the police right away. The park seems to be covered with plants.

Very good, sir.

_He then charges towards the vines, only to be denied their access. Suddenly a voice says..._

Let him in!

_As soon as the voice ended, the plants opened up, revealing an opening for Batman._

That was weird...

_He then runs inside the park, with the vines closing in as he enters._

IVY! I DEMAND THE ANTIDOTE FOR SETO KAIBA!

"Why do you care about Seto Kaiba?" asks the voice hidden away.

Because, Ivy, I don't believe in taking a life...like you do.

_Suddenly, some of Ivy's thugs appear. They all attack the dark figure with their claws, but he counters with some martial art moves. They regenerate with every attack he unleashes upon them. Because of this, the battle takes about 27 minutes long in their time._

Damn...they won't give up that easily!

_Using his mini mines, he throws them to each thug, blasting them to "plant-guts"._

It's over, Ivy! The life of a man is in your fate! Will you take a life, just for your OWN PLEASURE?

_To his surprise, the seductive witch descends to the ground, with the help of her plants._

How about a kiss instead, Batman? I can't give Seto Kaiba the antidote, because, the only cure is a second kiss. And he's not here now is he?

No. I guess he isn't.

Grab him!

_All of a sudden, 4 vines quickly lash at Batman's arms and legs, disabling his movements._

Argghhh.

I guess I'll have to kill you with my poisonous kiss...but first I want to see the man behind the mask...

_As she closes on his cowl, she grabs it and starts pulling it upwards. The farthest she goes up to is the nose._

Nah...that's TOO EASY!

_She stops._

I'll just have to give you a special kiss then, Batman.

_He fakes it._

No...

Yes.

_She goes closer to his face. She gives him a kiss, which is another passionate one, because she desires the Batman._

Well, lover?

Lover?

I've fallen for you eversince I met you the night before.

_Remembering the night before he replies._

You poisoned one of Falcone's thugs, why?

They're the corrupt. The corrupt richly deserve their fate.

But that's sick.

No, it's justice, my justice. As you can see, Batman, I'm immune to all poisons and plus I can even control plants.

_Realizing that he'll make it through the night and hopefully for a long time, he manages to get free from his captors._

No, Ivy. Your justice is wrong, way wrong!

_He kicks her down to the ground._

How could you, I'm a woman!

Maybe so...but I'm taking you down!

Never! Now my babies, kill him!

_The plants start attacking him, but he takes out a liquid nitrogen mine and throws it at the plants, freezing them._

No! How could you, they're just plants!

And you used them to take lives! I can't have that in "MY CITY!"

_**Arkham Asylum: Around Midnight**_

_The seductive/attractive plant obsessed woman is now dwelling in her cell. She sees that some other inmates are staring at her good looks._

Oh well, at least I can continue my experiments here at Arkham. Somehow Seto Kaiba managed to live and even fund my projects here. But you know as they say,"Once you catch poison ivy, the itch will last forever!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Next female/villain will be Ishizu Ishtar (the temporary love interest), and her younger brother, the psychotic serial killer, Marik Ishtar.**


	4. Killer makes his escape

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_This part of the fanfic takes place during the 1 month disappearance of Duke Devlin aka Two-Face. If you read the previous fanfic, you would know. _

_**Arkham Asylum: November 18, 2004**_

_Alarms are blaring down the halls of the nightmarish mental hospital. The serial killer, Marik Ishtar, who Batman captured recently, has escaped._

Ishtar's escaped! Sound the alarms! Call the police now!

_Hiding near the main entrance doors, Marik takes out his hidden weapon which he dubs,"The Millenium Rod." Seeing that the doors are blocked by several security guards, he wields his "Rod" and unleashes it's ancient magic upon them. They all cower in fear of it's vast powers._

Arghhh!

_Looking around, the deranged assassin leaves the building in order to seek revenge on Batman._

My older sister, Ishizu's in town. I'll use her as bait for my trap. Then nothing will stop me from destroying the Batman!

Haaahhhhaaaa!

_**Domino Police Headquarters: Later that night**_

_The dark avenger leaps ontop of the rooftops of the police station, waiting to see what the problem is. He sees Mutou waiting._

So what's the problem, Lieutenant?

It's Ishtar, the serial killer/assassin...he escaped Arkham not too long ago.

I'll take him down.

Are you sure? The guards he "defeated" claimed he used some magic on them, realizing their fears, much like Bakura's fear toxin.

What did it look like?

They say it was all golden material and had a millenium eye symbol, much like my Millenium Puzzle right here.

Millenium items?

Yeah, I've heard rumors that they are somehow connected with a playing card game, Duel Monsters. But of course, I doubt that.

Then I'll have to be extra careful against Ishtar this time.

Ah, Batman...

What?

I forgot, Marik has an older sister, the model Ishizu Ishtar. She's still living here in Domino. He might try to harm her.

He won't, I'll make sure of it.

You're not gonna kil--

I'm not. Just bring him back to Arkham.

Good, for a second there, you had worried.

_He looks, but sees that his partner had disappeared already._

I hate it when he does that.

_**Domino Royal Hotel: Soon after**_

_Ishizu, older sister of the demented and deemed insane, Marik Ishtar, is resting on her luxurious room. Suddenly, the 29 year-old, hears something near the window. Curious, she goes closer and sees a dark figure standing outside of it. Surprised by her late-night visitor, she opens the window for the Batman to enter._

Miss Ishtar, we need to talk.

About my insane brother?

Yes.

He's insane, has some ancient item, and is my brother..

Is the ancient item called the Millenium Rod?

Yes, how did you know?

Mutou told me all about it. I see you have one as well, a necklace version.

Ah, the Millenium Necklace. With it, I can see what's in the past and future. Don't worry, I can't tell who you are...the necklace can go only so far.

Will this "necklace" protect you from your brother?

Yes, people who wield millenium items can repel against others who have one as well.

I see.

I predict that you're about to leave.

Correct.

_And with that he leaves her room._

Ishizu's clean, so now I'll have to get some leads on Marik Ishtar.

_He spots his car and goes inside._

_**Batmobile: Moments later**_

Sir, there's been sightings of Marik Ishtar making disturbances somewhere in Domino Central Hospital.

Then that's where I stop him from killing for tonight at least.

_The engine roars along with the car speeding in the streets of Domino._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Choices

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_BECAUSE OF SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON, I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK; PROBABLY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY_

_I'm also starting to lose some ideas for my chapter stories, so I'm hoping that my future reviews will be beneficial._

_**Batcave: Later that night**_

_The dark figure is sitting down, near the cave's computers, pondering on why he almost killed Malik, whom Marik calls himself now._

He drove me too far...maybe I should give this up, before I could kill...

_**--FLASH BACK: Domino Central Hospital**_

_The sociopathic killer is cutting the throats of some female nurses in the Domino Central Hospital. Remembering that his sister, Ishizu, can foresee the events that have yet to occur, he backs off from her for now. After enjoying slitting several females (which he craves for immensely) he then realizes that the Batman has arrived shortly after._

This will be interesting...

_Batman runs across the halls, only to see some bloody scenes all over the walls. _

Damn...he got here and started killing...

_Continuing his search, he then sees that Malik's not too far away from him. Feigning defeat, Batman walks nearby the killer._

I give up Ishtar, you win.

_Tempted by the Batman's claim, he frantically rushes at him, trying to stab his throat. _

Fool!

_He then dodges Malik's assault, and give him a smack on the head with a wheel-kick._

Arghh!

Give up, Malik. Now let's send you back to Arkham, without any trouble.

_Seeing the Batman, arrogantly commanding him something, he runs off._

I hate it when they try to fight back.

_He chases after the insane kiler, but couldn't react to what the killer has in his place...a victim._

Let her go, Malik!

Only if you promise not to go after me!

_The killer tenses up abit, accidently cutting alittle of the female patient's neck._

You know what, Batman!

What, Malik?

You and I both know, I can't resist killing...so HERE'S THIS!

_The maniacal killer cuts open the patient's throat, killing her._

NO!

_Shocked that a killer would kill for satisfaction despite being able to escape, the dark avenger charges against him._

Aaaggghhh!

_Without having anytime to react, the egyptian psycho, is pushed against the wall, having his head being crushed by the strength of the Dark Knight's hands._

I'll kill you for this!

Then you'll be able to kill lives, just like me!

_Thinking of what he just said, he stops. Seeing the Batman in almost a trance-like appearance, he kicks his stomach, falling down._

That almost hurt me as well!

_The maniacal killer escapes from the grip of Domino's Guardian Angel, only to be forced to be arrested by the police soon after._

Damn...and I almost got away too.

_Mutou, who's leading the men, orders them to take Ishtar down._

Arrest him!

_Remembering that the Batman's also here somewhere, he walks to see his friend knocked out._

Batman!

_Running towards him, he wakes him up._

Batman, are you okay?

I'm fine, Mutou, just alittle tired.

Good, try to get some rest...

I will.

_He walks pass several cops, who happily move out of his way. Finding the entrance doors, he then quickly gets into his car._

_**Batmobile: Moments later**_

Rough night, sir?

Yes, Arthur. I'm coming back home.

Very good, sir.

_**--END OF FLASHBACK: Batcave **_

_Arthur comes down to comfort his surrogate son._

Sir, I suggest that it's time to retire for tonight.

Soon, Arthur...soon.

_**Party at some building: December 31, 2004--Enter Kaiba and Ishizu**_

_Seeing that his former date, Ishizu's coming near him, he greets her politely._

Ishizu's it's been awhile.

So it has, Seto Kaiba...

_Mentally, she reveals to him_

..or should I say, Batman.

How do you know?

My Millenium Necklace, remember?

Yes, I do.

I'm sorry, but we can't be like this forever, Seto.

What do you mean?

I want to be with you, but I don't want to stay home every night, worrying that you won't come back.

Oh, I see.

_Soon after, Téa walks nearby, alittle shocked._

Seto, who's this?

Oh, she's a "friend", nothing more.

Oh...I get it.

_She tells him that it's almost midnight._

Okay, Téa, I'll meet up with soon.

See you soon, then.

_She leaves._

Ishizu?

Yes.

If you do know my secret, don't tell anyone.

I won't, since I can tell what's in the future already.

And what's in the future now?

This...

_She leans closer to him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. She then leaves from him._

See you later, Ishizu.

_**Balcony: Enter Kaiba and Téa---11:59pm**_

So, she knows as well, Seto?

Yes, Téa.

And she can tell what's in the future?

Yeah...I think.

How about our future...together?

We'll see, Téa, we will indeed.

_They both look outside, seeing the New Year's Eve Midnight "ball" rise up._

It's so beautiful, Seto...

And so are you, Téa.

_They kiss passionately as soon as the Midknight ball finishes rising._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Next up, Lady Shiva aka Vivian Wong. How will our hero, Seto Kaiba deal with a new female in town? Especially one who was part of the League of Shadow before him. Unknown to him, Vivian Wong rivals with him in the same combat, but he'll soon experience that first-hand! **_


	6. Catwoman?

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_BECAUSE OF SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON, I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK; PROBABLY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY_

_I'm also starting to lose some ideas for my chapter stories, so I'm hoping that my future reviews will be beneficial._

_**Somewhere in China---July 15, 2005: Enter Lady Shiva aka Vivian Wong**_

_Inside a buddhist monk temple, several monks are meditating there to strengthen their mind. One of the several people who are "training their mind", is Lady Shiva, one of the world's deadliest martial artists. After her training session is done, she decides to go to the streets. While she's walking amongst the crowds of the orients, she overhears some of them gossiping about the "Batman" in Domino, Japan. Upon hearing this, she gets interested in this subject._

Perhaps this "Batman" will prove worthy to my superior martial arts skills...

_Unknown to her, a familiar face in the crowds, hides his silver long hair, with a hooded robe._

Hmmm...

_While she leaves to prepare for her flight to Domino, she suspects that someone is following her. Using her "ninja" skills (yes she was once part of the League of Shadows) she manages to outrun from the stranger that's following her. First she walks casually, then when she reaches a corner, she turns quickly towards that direction, and finally when she sees that the robed man is gone, she goes back. _

Finally, I got rid of him.

Well, well, Wong...what is it that my best students always fail to mind their surroundings?

_She recognizes this voice and turns around._

Ra's Al Ghul...so what happened to the League? I heard that someone managed to defeat you all.

Unfortunately, yes he did. To make things worse, he was my best student.

Best? I thought I was!

Well, it seems that the both of you rival against each other. Perhaps if you go to Domino, you shall meet with him.

The BATMAN?

Yes, Wong...you will discover his secret soon enough, then defeat him.

Why?

Because he had rebelled against me, and as an act to prove it, he destroyed my home.

Fine, but if he's equal to me or even better, I shall try to use all the means necessary to kill him.

I shall have it that you'll be rewarded with a rather large sum of money, then.

But why couldn't you defeat him?

I will tell you soon enough, now go!

Fine.

_She walks away, starting to prepare her stuff._

Oh Wong, if only you knew what has happened these past several months.

_**Batcave: Later that day**_

_The grimacing figure, dressed in black, is staring at his computers, a bit stressed lately. Shortly, Mokuba comes down from the Mansion above._

You know what day it is, Arthur?

I very well do, sir.

It's been a year since I've come back to Domino, three months from now, will be my birthday, October 25th.

I know, sir.

And with almost a year of being Batman, you certainly gained dozens of enemies already.

_Arthur points out to the computer's data screen, showing some villains like Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow._

Bakura came back last night...trying to take over city hall.

It was all over the news, sir.

Yeah, but the Scarecrow's fear toxin nearly incapacitated me...again. Fortunately, somehow the drug's effects were not strong enough.

How about this Catwoman, Master Seto?

I don't know who she is, but for some reason, it seems that she's helping me in this city. She even managed to take down Joker once or twice!

_Arthur gives a small smile to his master's reaction. For he and Roland knows who "Catwoman" is._

_Suddenly, the alarm systems blare, signaling the Bat-signal's activation._

Sorry Arthur, but I gotta go! Better suit up.

Just be careful, sir!

I will!

_As he leaves the cave in his black coated armor through his monster of a vehicle, Mokuba uses his cell to contact "Catwoman"._

Yes, Miss Gardner, he already left the cave...you can reach him by the time he gets to Domino Police Headquarters.

I will, Arthur.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Not another flashback

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_BECAUSE OF SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON, I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK; PROBABLY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY_

_I'm also starting to lose some ideas for my chapter stories, so I'm hoping that my future reviews will be beneficial._

_**Téa's new apartment: Near Kaiba Corporation**_

Yes, Arthur, I will...

_Running for her closet, she opens up a secret door that leads to her costume. It's black just like the Batman's, but this one's more skin tight. Luckily she contacted Roland last month to build this, so she can help out "Batman" in his quest against crime._

Good thing I asked Roland for this.

_**Flashback: Last month at Kaiba Corporation**_

_Téa meets Roland in the Applied Sciences Division, to discuss about things._

Roland?

Yes, Miss Gardner?

I want you to build me a suit, like the bat-suit.

Another "bat-suit?"

Not exactly a bat, but more like something feminine...a cat perhaps?

I'll see what I can do, I'll have to ask Mr. Kaiba about the modifications...

No!

_Confused, he looks back at her._

You don't want Seto Kaiba to know about this?

No I don't...Roland I need this to be a secret, he'll probably not approve of this, but it's what I want to do.

Fine, but we'll have to make this our little secret.

Okay.

Wait, there might be someone we can trust, Miss Gardner.

Who?

Arthur Pennyworth, Mr. Kaiba's faithful friend and butler. Don't worry, he can keep a secret, if he did keep Seto's, then he'll keep your's.

_**The next week (in flashback)**_

_Téa steps inside the vast halls of the Sciences division, greeted by Roland, who come down here occasionally._

So, Roland, how's the suit coming up?

It's completed although it's the prototype...so there might be a few tweaks, but I can tell that you'll handle it just fine.

Neuralmuscular amplication will give you enhanced strength by tenfold, along with the GMT (Gymnastics, Martial Arts, Techniques) system which gives you the specified techniques you can do.

Incredible.

I know.

_**End of flashback**_

_As Téa relives her quick thoughts away, she leaves instantly in her costume._

Better hope I get to the scene before he does. But just to make sure of that...

_She activates her metal fingertips to open up. It seems hidden for distractions against enemy assaults._

Another thing cats have that bats don't...metal fingertips.

Miss Gardner!

Huh?

_Her mini cell phone rings; it is Mokuba again._

Arthur?

Master Seto's approaching Domino Police Headquarters soon, and you had better hurry.

As I said before, Arthur, I will.

_**Domino Police Headquarters: Moments later--enter Yugi Mutou and the Batman**_

_The dark figure leaps from above and ontop of the roof of the police station. He sees that Mutou's about to greet him and give him the "mission."_

What's wrong, Lieutenant?

It's Commissioner Mutou, now Batman...Loeb resigned after the stress he worked up since these past months. You know...Joker, Scarecrow...

I see.

Yes...some gangs are out on the streets...they call themselves the Jokerz.

Naming themselves after a killer clown/psychopathic monster, stupid.

Yeah, even though not as dangerous as the real "thing", still they cause some havoc, especially in the Narrows, more specifically...the Abandoned Science Museum.

Strange..

I know, gangs after dinosaur skeletons and such is beyond me, but we have to make sure Domino's safe, no matter what.

We will, Commish.

_He drops downward to his vehicle below._

Yes, Batman, hopefully we can.

_Some couple of buildings away, "Catwoman" is spying on the new "mission" for tonight. Using nightvision binoculars, she's able to see clearly as well as hearing._

Well, well...looks like my crazed clown "friend" caused some gang to mimic his name...and it's up to me and Batman to stop them.

_Using the suit's flight capabilities, she glides towards some buildings, making her way to the museum in the Narrows._

_**Batmobile: Enter Batman**_

_Using the GPS navigation system, he maneuvers his way to the Narrowborough bridge, and to the abandoned science museum._

That's strange, Jokerz using old objects...but for what? I'll just have to make sure it's not dangerous to harm lives anyway.

_The large car uses the Nitrous boosts to speed towards the bridge._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. The name's Lady Shiva

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_BECAUSE OF SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON, I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK; PROBABLY FRIDAY, SATURDAY, or SUNDAY_

_**Abandoned Science Museum: 8:44pm---Enter Batman**_

_The mysterious avenger enters through the broken down doors, followed suit by Catwoman nearby. He knows that she arrived shortly after he came on the scene._

Catwoman?

I'm here for the Jokerz as well, Batman.

Always snooping on me and Mutou's conversation...

Yes...

_She quickly sprints across the dank hallways, using the cat-like qualities of her costume. Using her mask's "goggles", she's searching for any human temperatures nearby, besides Batman that is. Slowly but surely, she finds something that has the appearance of a Scarecrow, with human temperature readings._

Batman, I found our suspect, and it's Scarecrow.

I see, but be careful, he might use his fear toxins on you.

Hey, I'm a cat, so I'll be quick.

You had better, Catwoman.

_Immediately both masked heroes make their way into the dinosaur exhibits, where the "Scarecrow" is. Cautiously, they enter the room stealthily to make sure that it's not a trap. Batman, using his own motion sensor system, detects that it's not the real scarecrow, but a "dummy."_

It's not Bakura...it's a fake.

Oh, for a second there, my adrenaline rushed abit...I'll check it out.

Be careful.

I will, Seto.

What?

Never mind.

Okay...

_His suspicions are confirmed about Catwoman's identity._

Drop the act, Téa...I know it's you.

Crap...I thought that I could've kept it a secret.

Well, I guess you couldn't now, did you?

No. I didn't.

_As she goes closer to the "dummy", suddenly, the thing sprays a fear toxin upon her. This one makes its victims suffer by distorting the environment around them._

Haahhhgggaaaggghhhh!

Téa!

_She cowers in fear before him, everything around her starts to swirl and distort in shape and size. She sees Batman as a devilish fiend walking towards her. _

Ahhh, get away from me!

Téa, it's me.

NOOOOOOO!

_Instantly, he realizes that the scarecrow "dummy" has some ticking sound...the sound of a bomb._

Oh no.

AGGGHHHHHHARRGGHHH!

_Picking her up, he makes for the broken windows nearby._

_Bomb: 3..2..1.._

_A fiery explosion fills the room, destroying several dinosaur skeletons and ceiling lights. Fortunately, both "lovers" survive the explosion, barely._

Téa, if only Ra's taught you to mind your surroundings...

_He uses the "car's" remote system to come to where he is._

Time to go home.

_As he places Téa in the car's passenger seat, he says._

Déja Vú. (Remember in the film; the batmobile chase scene)

_**Batmobile: Enter Batman**_

_The large engine roars, and suddenly, the "car" races out of the dark alley._

Arthur.

Yes, sir?

Contact the fire department. There's been an accident at Domino's Abandoned Science Museum. Scarecrow's work.

I've contacted them already, sir. Is that Catwoman in the car?

Yeah, Téa's in the car, Arthur. You can drop the act, too.

I suppose you'd find out soon enough.

I did.

_Looking at Téa's semi-critical condition._

Stay calm...

_**Batcave: Minutes later**_

_The stealth vehicle emerges from the waterfalls of the vast cavern, spilling water all over the place. Arthur, already standing nearby, holds the antidote for Téa to take. Coming out of the large monster tank, is Batman. Still holding Téa in his muscular arms, he places her gently ontop of a table. He takes off her mask. He sees her beautiful face, now abit ragged about tonight's "experience."_

Antidote, Arthur.

Here you go, sir.

_He hands it to his shadowy friend._

Thanks.

_He injects her with the serum._

Sleep well...beloved.

_**Kaiba Mansion: Guest's bedroom---The next morning**_

_Waking up from her shaky slumber, Téa finds herself in the Kaiba Mansion. (Note: Despite it takes a long time for a Mansion to be built, we'll just imagine Japan's technology to be advanced in the present; not that it is already) Arthur is nearby at the bedside._

Arthur?

Yes, Miss Gardner?

How long did I sleep?

You were gassed last night.

Oh, thanks...

My pleasure, Miss.

Where's Seto?

He's at a business meeting at Kaiba Corporation right now. It's about 11:12am right now. Do you want to eat?

Yeah, I am alittle hungry.

Hope you like Ramen, it's always been your favorite.

It always has.

Very well.

_She ponders and tries to remember what happened last night. She looks around and sees that her costume's wrapped around a chair nearby. _

_**Kaiba Mansion: Later that day; sometime in the late afternoon.**_

_Kaiba arrives home from work. He sees Téa in the collection's room. _

Admiring my Duel Monster's card collection?

Yeah, it's quite impressive...4 Blue-Eyes now.

Yes...

Sir!

Yes, Arthur.

Dinner will be served shortly...France Beef..your favorite, sir.

Thank you, Arthur.

As expected, sir.

_Suddenly, the Bat-Signal lights up in the sky, but not exactly._

I saw the signal, sir. But might I inform you and Miss Gardner that it's been abit tampered with a shuriken symbol.

I know.

Looks like dinner will have to wait.

I'm going with you.

Fine, Téa. Just be more careful this time.

_Squeeing, she replies._

I will.

_**Domino Police Station: Minutes later**_

_A dark figure, dressed in black, arrives near the signal. _

Commissioner Mutou?

_Suddenly out from the shadows come another female, dressed in a ninja-costume._

No, Batman...the name's Lady Shiva.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**In the next chapter, Batman faces off against a formidable adversary, who rivals him in the same Martial Arts style! Who will be the victor? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. A midnight duel

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_Because of school has started, my updates for this fanfic will be alittle slow that usual, but for now I can manage all of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and today Sept. 12, 2005, will be an exception for those dates._

**Domino Police Station: Cont.**

Shiva...?

My real name's Vivian Wong, but I'm known better by the former.

What's your motivation, Shiva?

To defeat you to, in order to avenge my fallen comrades at the League!

League of Shadows? Ra's Al Ghul!

Yes, Batman, or should I say...Seto Kaiba?

How do you know my name, Shiva?

It wasn't hard to realize, I mean come on, once Seto Kaiba, the "lost" billionaire comes back, then Batman appears soon after.

Hmm...

Besides, I'm was gonna kill you, but when I saw your pictures...you're hot.

WHAT?

You heard me, Seto...

_Suddenly, Catwoman appears ontop of the police building._

Who's the cat?

_Angered at the stranger, Téa barks:_

It's Catwoman!

How about a wager, Seto?

Seto? She knows your name?

Apparently, she's done her research...unfortunately.

How about a wager, Seto?

What wager?

If you lose to me in this duel (not Duel Monsters duel), you shall become my "love."

_Shocked, Téa defends her love interest._

He's already mine!

Wait...what if I win, Shiva?

Then I'll leave Domino for awhile.

Both masked warriors say,"Awhile?"

Yes.

But what if I say no?

Then I'll have to kill your old butler friend.

Not Arthur!

Oh yes, I'll do anything to get what I want. And what I want...is you, Seto.

_Seeing no way out of the current situation, he makes a quick decision._

Fine...I accept your challenge.

Excellent. Meet me in the Kaiba Stadium at midnight, or I'll make sure that Arthur's dead for sure.

Fine!

_She leaves the rooftops._

So, you're actually gonna do it?

I have no other choice, Téa. I have to win, or else!

**Kaiba Stadium: Midnight**

_The black vehicle appears near the entrance doors of Kaiba Stadium, once opened, both Batman and his great love, Catwoman jumps out. They both walk, abit nervous to the darkened stadium doors. _

Well, Téa...this is it.

Yeah, and you better win.

Don't worry, I will.

Just don't forget, overconfidence could bring you defeat.

_He looks at her, sardonically._

What?

Nevermind...let's go.

_Both "heroes" walk inside the stadium, watching all over for any traces for Lady Shiva._

My "goggles" can't detect her.

She's here...I can tell.

_Suddenly, she emerges from the darkness._

Like a shadow, a ninja appears before her opponent from behind.

_They both look from behind to see her there._

Well, Batman...not impressed? You will be once our duel starts.

We'll see, Shiva...we'll see.

Kiya!

_Like lightening, the female ninja does a flying side-kick, thrusting into Batman's chest. His eyes widen with shock._

Argh!

_Immediately after the first strike, she continues to pummel him with a flurry of swift punches towards the stomach. Unable to guard against such quick force, Seto realizes that looks can be deceiving. After those moves, he falls against the rough, rocky grounds._

Had enough, Batman?

No...unfortunately for you.

_Shiva then rushes toward her shadowy opponent, attempting to use a deceptive combo attack._

Can't let her do something deceitful.

_As she's about to land her attack, he parries away from her. _

Hmmm...not good enough, Seto.

_She quickly removes the "hidden" sword from behind. He ducks and attempts to block with his improved steel gaunlets, but..._

What!

_The sword that she removed seems to have disappeared without a trace. But suddenly, he feels some pain upon his biceps area._

What the hell?

_Téa, from the sidelines also is shocked about the sight of the damage:_

What happened?

It's a Han Guang, a legendary weapon, one of Korea's 3 Shang Dynasty treasure swords Ra's gave this to me long before you came. It's basically invisible, and those who have been cut by it, don't realize they've been hit. With a long reach and being light-weight, this is the perfect weapon to defeat you with.

Grr...

Haha! So, Seto, how can you beat a weapon that you can't even see!

I'll find a way, Shiva. And I promise you, I will defeat you!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**The battle's just started and Kaiba's already at a disadvantage! How can he defeat a weapon that he can't even see? Find out on the next and last chapter of this Fanfic! (Note: I'm planning on making 2 more Fanfics for this series, which will be the last 2 after this one!)**


	10. End of duel

**YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman (I forgot to add to the last chapter that I don't own Soul Calibur 2 either, because, Namco owns it! The Han Guang sword was Yungsung's weapon)**

**Kaiba Stadium: After the battle started**

"I promise you, Shiva, I will defeat you." claims Batman.

"That's what the others say!" Continuing her remark "Besides, how can you defeat an invisible weapon?"

"Watch me." replies Batman.

"Huh?"

Instantly, he takes something out of his utility belt, a gadjet.

"Watch closely, Shiva!"

He immediately hurls it into the air, and suddenly, a flash of blinding light surrounds everything.

Blinded by the flash bang pellet, she answers "Hey, that's not fair!"

"I'll even fight dirty...to save a life!"

He quickly charges towards her and leaps into the air. Not able to see anything, Shiva can't do anything.

"Kiyahhhh!"

Unknown to her, she feels a steel-toed boot slamming into her body.

"Arghhhh!"

She falls downwards to the ground, abit shocked. Soon, the temporary blindness wears off her eyes.

"Looks like Ra's was right about you taking theatricality and deception too literally."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, that's right, Ra's Al Ghul is indeed alive and well." "He jumped off the train before it crashed into garage underneath Kaiba Corporation."

"I should've known...his training..."

"But, for now, you have me to deal with, not Ra's!"

She grasps onto her sword and charges towards the armored figure.

"Won't work on me!"

He parries and blocks the sword (the flash bang pellet made some damage on it) with the blades of his gaunlets.

"Ha!" "That's one of the oldest tricks in the League's book!"

"Then how about THIS?"

Remembering how he took apart Ra's sword before, he immediately yanks his two arms away from each other, thus breaking the Han Guang apart.

Shiva, just as Ra's did before, staggers abit from the strong pull.

"I should've know that you'd pull a stunt like this."

"Wha?"

She continues "That's why I always bring these!"

The female ninja brings out sudden bursts of grenades.

"No!"

As soon as the grenades came near the Dark Knight, they exploded on contact. Not able to resist such strong impact, he loses his balance and is pushed backwards and falls hard onto the ground.

"Uuugghhh"

He lies there, almost unconsciously. Feeling such great pain, he is unable to stand up without torture.

"Seto!" cries Téa.

As Catwoman's starting to run towards the fallen hero, she's stopped.

"Stop right there, Kitty!" "He's mine, and mine alone." And, most importantly, he's been defeated..."

"Not really..." says the raspy voice.

To everyone's surprise, he immediately stands up, despite the amount of pain he's received.

"I won't give up...I will always fight until the very end...Shiva."

"Impressive, most of my foes would've given up by now, but not you..."

"Let's continue our battle!" says the tired dark figure.

"Let's..."

Soon after that, both warriors rush towards each other, using all of their techniques against one another. Each one countering, blocking, and attacking the other's movements.

"Let's..." says Seto.

"End..." replies Shiva.

"This Fight!" concludes both 'ninjas'.

They both leap into the air and land their finishing moves. Surprisingly, they both attempt to do the same attack, a spinning round-house. Unfortunately, both combatants strike each other at the same time, thus causing both to recoil and fall downwards, roughly.

"Damn that hurt..." remarks Seto.

"Look at us, we're both spent."

"Then it's a draw."

"It's against my code to not finish a duel, but since you have been worthy, I'll have you as an exception."

"That's good."

Both combatants shake hands and stand up, slowly from their agonizing pains.

Immediately, Téa runs to both fighters and comforts them.

"Hey, Wong?"

"What?"

"Can you train me..so I can fight better?"

"Yeah, but it'd cost you"

"Seto can pay for it."

"Fine."

"I will require 1 month of training with you." She adds "You begin 2 days from now, Téa."

"Yes!"

Soon, all three 'warriors' leave the abandoned stadium and into wherever they dwell.

**At Dartz's Lair: Somewhere in the Pacific islands**

The Atlantean King, Dartz has discovered that Shiva has not defeated Ra's best student.

"Sorry, my old friend...but it seems that Shiva's failed her mission."

Ra's Al Ghul suddenly appears from the shadows of the temple's pillars.

"It may seem so, but she was only a pawn in our plan."

"How so?"

"Bring out your 'child', Dartz!"

"As you wish."

He commands his 'child' to rise from the depths of the temple's vast levels.

The large, extremely muscular, and menacing figure appears before Dartz.

"Yes, my master?"

"Rafael, it is time!" "Time for you to rise and defeat the Batman!"

"Yes!"

"I shall call you, not Rafael, but Bane!"

Ra's Al Ghul continues "Defeat my student, and destroy Domino!"

"I will, for I am Bane, the beginning and the end of the Bat!"

_**THE END**_

**Next Fanfic will be called, YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat! Batman's newest foe, Rafael---err Bane will come and plan to destroy him forever! Or will he? Find out in the next Fanfic then!**


End file.
